1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres or bras and methods of making same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circular knit brassiere having a reinforced engineered construction at the back of the brassiere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional brassieres provide shaping effect as well as support to the breasts, thereby reducing movement of the breasts during activity. The additional support provided by a brassiere increases the comfort of the wearer. Athletic style brassieres satisfy a particular need for increased support during physical activity. Athletic style brassieres have evolved to incorporate a host of additional features.
Circular knit brassieres have become popular for the comfort and flexibility that they provide. Circular knit technology has been used to create brassieres that accommodate a need for stretchability and freedom of movement. This circular knitting process itself offers efficient and cost effective manufacturing. However, circular knit brassieres provide only limited support during activity.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of manufacturing circular knit brassiere, preferably an athletic brassiere, having a panel, such as a back panel that is strengthened with reinforced zones, unlike known circular knit brassieres.